All in the Pages
by Kineko the Fox
Summary: not based off of normal story with Yuyu Hak. KIneko was a teacher of english and Kurama was the new Science teacher in the lonely university. Can one love for writing bring the two together. Find out on All int he Pages
1. Chapter 1

_**Here we go…the beginning…Kurama and Hiei won't come in tell later…and it's OOC! So live with it….and no Yuske and Kuabara cheers in the back ground so here we go!**_

Far in the night you could hear the low hum of music on the corner of Espranza Boulevard, the quick beats came from the petite penthouse that lay directly on the corner of the quiet road, to be exact. The two-story condo was the oldest in the area cover in the green of the ivy that had been planted there ages ago. Its tinted wall still had their stone look to them, however once you went up the small staircase to the front door, it was different. The front door was a large redwood door that held the world outside from coming in and the small hall to the living room held a gentle feeling, the feeling of being home. From the living room there was a kitchen attached to the right and to the left was a small room. When you entered you were greeted with the blast of music, resting on the queen size bed lay one of the girls that owned this apartment. Her haunting grey eyes lay shut giving her a sense of peace though her normal black trench coat and worn jeans with large boots brought back who she really was. However, there was another thing that could make you change your mind which happen to be the bright lime strands of hair that lay in front of her face that didn't even make it down to her shoulder, just nearly past the beginning of her neck. The walls of her room were covered in pictures of what looked like to be designs of swords and other weapons, though in the far corner lay a small desk that held a notebook and a few pencils. The bed was a four-post bed with sweeping black see-through fabric that hid her from the rest of the world when she wanted to be alone. The lush blue carpet and the small walk in the closet with all white walls stood out in her small room.

Her soft slumber was broken by the shrieking of the door bell and someone hit on the door, never stopping until she got up and walked over there. The pudgy man glared and started yelling about the music being to loud though quickly stopped when it didn't faze her at all.

"Like I give a fuck what you care about." She sneered with an evil smirk on her face as she shoved the door closed with her hand. She let out a few chuckles as she heard the scared man yell that he was going to call the police.

"You do that." She yelled over her shoulder, knowing that he would hear that. She heard him grunt and mutter under his breath.

"Who was that, Mixy?" came a calm voice from the stairs that lay behind her small room, Mixy laughed and held the evil grin on her face.

"No one." Mixy retorted rolling her grey eyes as she stalked back to the tranquility of her calm room. Well, it was calm to her anyways.

"Oh I so believe that." Came a sarcastic remark as her friend walked into view, unconsciously leaning against the wall.

"Good cause it's only the full truth." Mixy smirked, "You know I would never lie to you Kineko. How could you ever even think I would lie to my dearest friend?" Mixy fake fainted against the wall in dramatic tears making her friend roll her lime eyes.(laughs she did the same thing when she read it silly Mixy…)

"Oh I could never not trust you my dear friend." Kineko laughed as she held her hands up to her chest then her face went serious, "Now tell me who was at the door." Mixy opened her mouth to answer though the doorbell bet her to it.

"Um…." Mixy panicked as Kineko slowly started to walk over to the door, with a quick turn she ran to her room and turned off her music, faking to be a sleep. On the other hand, Kineko had made it to the door when the music stopped and she slowly opened the door to see a police officer, who was actually young (she's used to the old pudgy ones).

"May I help you officer?" Kineko smiled gentle with her normal peaceful tone.

"We had a call that there was a disturbance coming from here and I came to investigate." The police officer smirked as he played with his long brown hair, Kineko wanted to gag.

"Sorry sir but we all are asleep here. So it can't be us." She smiled letting out a fake yawn.

"Well, sorry for troubling you miss." He apologized as he leaned forward against the door, "How about for an apology I take you out for dinner tomorrow." Kineko sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry sir however," Kineko commented as she back up enough that she could close the door, "I don't think my fiancé would like that." With that she closed the door leaving a very foolish police officer standing there.

"Thank god." Kineko sighed as she heard the car drive away," That lie got him to leave." Kineko sighed and pull her red hair out of it's ponytail let it fall over her shoulders and down her back just nearly hitting her bottom, her bang laying on the sides of her face like normal hitting her mid neck. She made her way back over to the stairs and back up to her room. The top level was her room and study that came with a nice balcony, with a latter to the roof. She had redwood flooring and in the corner was her queen size bed cover in lush green sheet and a bunch of black pillows. On the other side was a computer desk with a laptop, which was her pride and joy, also there was a printer. Next to the desk was two large bookshelves that were covered in books and some lay on her desk.

A small smile graced her face as she sat down on her wheelie chair and opened her laptop watching it fill the room with a white glow. She flipped up one of the word documents and went to work. For nearly a year now she had been working on her story, however, she was having troubles. She could get what to write it on and it was killing her, so she would read the first book she wrote and try to figure what she could write about. However, like every night she fell asleep as she sat there staring at the screen.

Mixy walked in a few hours later and sighed walking over to her friend and carrying her over to her bed throw the covers over her. She then turned back around and turned off her friend's computer making sure to save all the changes before looking back to her friend.

"You can't live like this much longer." Mixy muttered to Kineko even though she knew Kineko was lost in her dream world. Slowly she clicked off the light and made her way back to her room, her too going to sleep.

_**I have to say I really love this story and I wrote it awhile ago for fun while trying to figure out what to write on my YYH story which I might have to just quit on or..I'll try to rewrite again and make it better and so I can actually work on it. So I posted this so my readers have something to read instead of asking more on the other stories that I'm really trying to work on though I'm not liking where there going laughs changes in hand. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Annoying shrills of the small alarm clock woke Kineko; she flipped over in her queen size bed, her sleepy eyes landed on the object of her annoyance.

"7…..40.." She muttered, hitting the off button for the alarm. She stared at the clock and slowly read the clock again, "7:40…"Slowly the time accrued to her as she shot up in her bed and screamed, "Shit!" She made a dash around her room over to her closet and quickly through on a pair of dress pants and green collared shirt and ran down the stairs while brushing her hair. When she reached the door she was throwing on her boots and putting on her black trench coat. When she reached the street she ran to her car and jumped in, racing towards the university.

Meanwhile

"Hello class, I am Professor Mixy." Mixy beamed as she stood in front of Kineko's class as they all started at her, "I'm here to learn you." Slowly someone was brave enough to raise her hand, making Mixy lightly twitch her eye.

"Yes?" Mixy questioned as the girl stood up from her spot and asked," Where is Professor Yoku?"

"Let's not go into that." Mixy forged a sad sniff, turning to write "the" largely on the board, though spelling it wrong on purpose.

"This is how you spell "the"." Mixy commanded as she turned back to the class that stared at her as if she was crazy. She knew that she was really going to enjoy this.

Kineko had finally made it to the school and now was in a hurry to get out of her car and

lock it then run up all the steps to the school in her high hills. She finally made into the school and made her way to her class that just happen to be on the other end of school.

&#$&$

"Well, we are glade to have you as a new professor Mr. Manamion(sp?)." the dean of the school smiled as he shook the redhead's hand. Kurama nodded thanks and turned to the door making his way to his new classroom, his green eyes staring down at the map of the school as he memorized it. He was finally found the hall his class room was in, though before he made it to his class and woman ran into him sending both to the ground though she quickly was up again and kept running.

"I'm sooo sorry!" She yelled quietly over her shoulder making Kurama lightly smile as he shook his head and went to his room, making sure everything was in the right place.

Kineko finally got to her class room and felt really bad for leaving that poor guy on the floor like that. Though it quickly left her when she opened the door to see Mixy standing in front of the class talking about something. She glanced to the class to see them all ready to either kill the teacher or themselves. With a groan she walked up to Mixy and pulled her way from the class.

"Okay I'm sorry I'm late, I hope Ms. Mixy (she doesn't like being called by last name) kept you interested," The class started cheering as Kineko brought Mixy over to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kineko questioned angrily, as she closed the door to the room so the kids couldn't hear her.

"You slept in so I came instead." Mixy blinked, playing the role of innocent.

"You should have woke me!" Kineko groaned as she rubbed her temple, this is not what she needed today.

"Well, you need to sleep." Mixy began though Kineko waved her hand to stop her.

"Thank you for coming though how about you leave and try not to get in trouble." Kineko requested as she went back into her class, leaving Mixy with a nod.

Mixy let out a yawn of boredom as she wonder into the first class that was for lawyer type people, "Stupid people." She growled as she closed the door not caring that a few people looked over at her. She then made her way to the next-door and slowly wondered into the white room.

"Wow." She muttered as she wondered over to the white board and wrote "Professor Mixy" then turned to the empty room and began to speak as if there was a class there.

"Hello, I am Professor Mixy and I'm here to learn you today." Mixy grinned and picked up a bottle and pour it into a bowl. She then poured in more bottles of stuff until she picked up this red bottle that was labeled, "Danger"

"And now you put this in here." With that she put it in the mix and the room went black and so did she. Her luck some red head came in and also got cover in black dust.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here." He muttered trying not to get angry.

"You must be new." Mixy grinned innocently as she turned to make her escape to find Kineko slowly walking into the room.

"Oh lord!" Kineko gasped covering her mouth, "What did you do?" Kurama blinked and looked over at the new person in the room and smirked, it was the same girl that hit into him.

"What are you doing here Kineko?" Mixy smiled sheepishly as she looked from Kineko to the guy. Kurama blinked and slowly answered Kineko's question, since the other girl seemed to be changing the subject.

"It's okay." He politely answered as he made himself visible, though he was covered in black dust too, "She just put some stuff that shouldn't be put together, together." Kineko groaned as she turned to Kurama.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Kineko apologized, "I have to get back to my class, so how about my friend Mixy clean up the mess she made and we'll figure this out after class." Kurama lightly nodded as Kineko quickly made her way back to her class as Kurama smiled at his new information, she was named Kineko and she worked here. He slowly turned to see Mixy smirking at him and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"You have fun with that cleaning," She smirked as she went to the door, "Oh and tell Kineko I helped." With that she left and wondered over to the different classes, one of the "danger" bottles of liquid in her pocket. Kurama let out a long groan and just went to work. A hour later a bunch of students came out of the class room and Kurama was greeted by the professor.

"Hello again." She smiled as she glanced around the room; it looked as if he just finished. As her eyes glanced around the room something accrued to her.

"Where is my friend?" She questioned the new professor, who was still covered in black.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Kurama explained and Kineko let out a sigh as she decided to go find Mixy later.

"It's just fine." She laughed and then looked him over, "Shouldn't you do something about that." She muttered talking about the black that covered him.

"I need to go wash it out however, I can't really do that cause I don't have a car and I don't think I want to ride the bus like this." Kurama laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I could give you a lift." Kineko smiled as she laughed at how he looked, his hair reached his shoulders and was black though you could see some red. He wore a trench coat that looked as if it was maybe brown and a pair of dress pants with nice shoes. And his shirt use to be white and only some of it got hit so it looked like he had a black strip on his shirt.

"That would be nice though I live kind of far away." Kurama explained as he grabbed his briefcase.

"I live not so far from here, you can use our shower there and if you like I can wash your clothes for you. Kurama smiled and nodded in thanks as he walked over to Kineko.

"You know I haven't asked for your name yet." Kurama laughed as he looked over at her," I'm Kurama Manamion." Kineko let off a smile and raised a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Kineko Yoku." She laughed as she glanced over to the back of hall, "May I check my classroom before we leave?" Kurama quickly nodded and they wondered to the back off the hall to her classroom to see Mixy doodling on the board. However just as they reached the room there was a blast from the room next to her's and all the class in there ran out coughing.

"What was that?" Kineko questioned as Mixy came up behind her and shrugged, "I don't know." With that she left for her own car. Kineko sighed and turned back to Kurama who only thought in his head is what he got himself into.

"Well, I found what I needed to get," Kurama glanced down at Kineko as she finished her sentence, "so let's get going."

"You lead the way." He laughed as she smiled and walked in front of him leading him to her car. When they reached the parking lot, she went up to a dark green convertible. She unlocked the door and Kurama got in and she got in the drivers side. With a click they were on their way to her house, with the sound of the radio blasting from the windows.

"So you live with your friend?" Kurama questioned remembering seeing Mixy in the parking lot yelling see you at home.

"Yes," Kineko answered her eyes on the road ahead of her, "She's been my roomie for years." Kurama nodded in response and leaned back in his seat, looking over at the black interior. He sighed and listened to the music playing.

"We like the same music." He laughed as he hummed along to the song that was playing.

"Well now that's interesting." Kineko laughed as she glanced at him as he started humming along to the song, it only took a few minutes tell she was singing along.

"_Oh but I think she's leaving,_

_uh yeah she's leaving_

_And I don't know what else to do_

_I can't go on not loving you_

_Cause it's all in my head,_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I can't keep picture you with him_

_And it hurts me so bad."_

Kurama glanced over at Kineko who happily sang along with the passion of the song, he just couldn't help but smile. He had to say she was pretty and she had a lovely voice, though he wasn't one for relationships or anything. He had never even been on a date, always said no to all the girls. All girls were annoying though Kineko was different, it confused him and he didn't like to be confused. Everything that happened had a reason, however, what was the reason of meeting her? Kurama sighed and pushed the thought from his head as she pulled over in front of a pent house.

"Here we are." She smiled as she slowly got out of the car grabbing her bag from the back seat as he followed her. When she made it to the door she quickly unlocked it and let him in. He slowly looked over all the tan walls and the redwood flooring and noticed that the place had an earthy feel to it and it was covered in plants. It reminded him of his home when he lived in Japan, though he left years ago to go to college here and now it's been over 6 years.

"You can use this bathroom." She smiled as she pointed to the door by Mixy's room and he nodded and went in, as Kineko went into Mixy room and made sure the door there was closed and locked. She then went back and lightly knocked on the door, "Can I have your clothes, and would you like some tea?" The door opened a bit and Kurama handed her his clothes through the door and said tea would be nice. Kineko nodded and threw his clothes in the sink and quickly washed the cloths making sure that the black came out then through it in the dyer, so that it would be done when he came out. She then turned the water on for tea, once the kettle started to shriek the bathroom door clicked and slowly opened though she didn't notice as she stopped the kettle and poured the tea into two couple she turned around to get sugar to see Kurama standing only in a large dark green towel and she could feel the blush coming though she pushed it back down.

"Do you like sugar or milk in your tea?" She asked in a soft voice her eyes now very interested in the holder of sugar.

"2 spoons of sugar and milks okay." He answered as he sat on one of the stools that sat on the counter that blocked the living room from the kitchen. Kineko nodded and grabbed milk from the firige(sp?) and did both teas. Kurama actually found it very fun and cute that Kineko wouldn't look at him and her face was now a light red. Another beep was heard and Kineko went to the room behind the kitchen (the pantry) and went to the dyer.

"Your clothes are dry." She yelled over to him as she grabbed them and went to walk back out though hit into Kurama on her way there.

"Well, you hit into me again." He laughed as she handed him the clothes and he helped her off the ground. Kineko blinked as what he said came to her.

"Oh no," She muttered with a bright blush, "You're the one I hit into this morning!" Kineko groaned and slapped her forehead.

"It's okay," Kurama laughed as he turned to walk back to the bathroom, "I looked different when I was covered in black" He then closed the door and Kineko let out a sigh, she was now complete embarrassed though she had to say he was very hot. However she didn't notice that Mixy had just watched that whole thing.

"So," Mixy grinned from her spot on the couch, "Why is there guy walking around in one of your towels Ducky?" Kineko face grew red again.

"It's the professor form the school, the one you turned all black." Kineko explained glaring at her teasing friend.

"Wow." Mixy laughed sitting backwards on the couch so she could look at Kineko, "Seems like your having fun. I think I picked the right room." Kineko was now a bright, bright, and dark red as she tried to attack her friend that just laughed evilly and ran to her room locking the door.

"Damn you!" Kineko yelled as she kicked the door, just as Kurama came out of the bathroom you.

"Now what did I miss?" He questioned making Kineko stop her attack of Mixy door, as she turned even darker. What was with this today!


	3. Chapter 3

Dusk had just come, leaving the sky in a light orange color with purple and red. Kurama had a small apartment at the end of the Olive Street, which had a large back yard and it came with a beautiful view of the city.

"Thank you for all the help today." Kurama let off a small smile as he looked down at Kineko who was only 5'7, he being 6'1. He learned so much about her today, he ended up spending the whole day with her, they went to her house at 12 and had the rest of the day to talk. He found out that Mixy wasn't as bad as he thought before though he now know that they were a crazy bunch. He had never met two girls as insane as they were though he couldn't believe how different Mixy and Kineko were. Both of them were 21 though which made him happy since they were actually around his age of 23. They had went up into her room and were going through all her books when he had noticed her laptop, which was on and a word document was up. Curiosity got the best of him and he saw that it was a story. He had asked Kineko about it and she told him she was writing for fun. When he asked if he could read one, she pulled a binder of paper and told him not to read it tell she was gone.

"Your welcome." Kineko smiled as she handed him the binder, "I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Kurama smiled and lightly nodded his head.

"Yes," He answered as he grabbed the binder from her, "And I'll read this as soon as I can." Kineko blushed at how excited he seemed to be to read her story, no one other then Mixy ever read her stories and she didn't even know why she let him read it.

"Okay, and you can keep it if you like I have another copy and the one on my laptop." Kineko laughed as she turned to walk to her car, giving a small wave to Kurama as she got in her car, which she had put the hood down and started the car. With another short wave and a click, the car sped off, music filling the sky. Kurama laughed and shook his head, now glad that he had joined that school.

The car slowed to a stop when Kineko reached home, quickly putting up the hood and running to the house and up to her room, yelling that she was home. She reached her computer and flipped it open, opening a word document. Her hand quickly graced over the keys her fingers hitting each key as the screen slowly filled with the words of a new story. Unknown to her, footstep slowly wondered up the stairs and a laugh filled the room.

"You know, you better get to sleep." Mixy smirked as Kineko glanced over at her as her fingers still typed away.

"I just can't, I got an idea for my story." Kineko sighed staring at the screen as she talked, Mixy sighed and laughed again.

"You've been typing for nearly six hours." Mixy laughed, making Kineko stop and look over at her.

"Six hours?" Kineko gasped as she stared at her friend in shock, had it really been six hours.

"Yep." Mixy laughed as she watched Kineko quickly save her story and close the laptop running to the bathroom connected to her room. Mixy had given Kineko the bigger room with the bigger bathroom cause she knew that Kineko would use it more then she would and that Kineko paid for most of the pent house anyways.

"Good night!" Kineko yelled form the bathroom as the shower started. Mixy laughed and repeated the same thing to Kineko before going back to her room, her music meeting her as she came into her room. It only took a few more minutes for someone to come and complain about the music though they didn't call the police because Mixy was even scarier when she was really happy. Mixy laughed and glanced up the stairs to see the lights off, showing that Kineko was now asleep. She then turned back to her room and did the same as Kineko, the house was silent only the low humming of cars driving by.

Slowly the beep of the alarm clocks went off and Kineko slowly sat up in her bed glancing at the clock, 5:34. With a happy sigh she got up and went down the stairs, to wake up Mixy. After nearly 5 minutes she gave up on Mixy and went to the kitchen only one thing on her mind, coffee. Once the smell of the brewing coffee filled the room, Mixy tiredly came out muttering about coffee.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Kineko laughed as she pored a cup of coffee as Mixy stole it away quickly. Then Mixy disappeared again and Kineko made her way back to her room to change and get ready. A half an hour later Kineko came back down and stared getting ready to leave for work. (it's around 6 now)

"Hey Mixy I'm leaving!" Kineko yelled as she through on her brown trench coat sliding on her high-hills, when Mixy didn't answer she just shrugged and left. However, unknown to Kineko the house was empty, their was no Mixy.

Kineko made it to the school around 6:30 and was in her classroom by 6:35, so now she had to wait tell 7 tell her class started. She was sitting at her desk on her laptop when the door open to her room and Kurama slowly walked in.

"Good morning." He greeted and Kineko smiled as she saw the container of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning to you too." Kineko laugh as she went back to typing away. Kurama came up and place one of the things of coffee in front of her.

"Want it?" He questioned quietly with a smile.

"oh yeah." She laughed and she happily took it taking a sip, "Yummm.." Kurama laughed and pulled a chair over to where she sat.

"You seem happy this morning." Kurama laughed as she watched Kineko drink the coffee.

"Cause I am, I woke up on time and everything went good this morning." Kineko laughed as she placed the coffee back in it's spot and smiled up at him then looked over to the door when a student came into the classroom.

"Good morning Shara." Kineko politely smiled as Shara smiled and waved repeating it back to Kineko as she got to her seat. Kurama smiled and stood up putting the chair back where he found it.

"I better get going." Kineko nodded to what he said and stood up walking with him to the door.

"Thank you for the coffee." Kineko smiled as they reached the door, he smiled and she went to leave though he stopped her.

"How about we go down to the coffee place when work is over and I can tell you what I think about your book." Kurama suggested making Kineko smile.

"I would like that." With that he smiled and she walked back into the class to see that a few more kids had entered the room from the other door. What she didn't notice was that the people in there had been listening in and now were talking about their new discovery. Kineko went and taught her class and once it was done she slipped out of her class and went over to Kurama's room to see if he was done, though found him teaching. She stood in the back of the class watching Kurama teach the class, he smiled at her once and then went back to work. A few students looked over at her though she sent them all a look and they turned back around. What she liked was that Kurama taught very lively, he really liked his job. At the moment he was talking about fungi, which made Kineko want to laugh though she remained quiet until he was done teaching.

"Okay class," He ordered the class before they left, "don't forget that the essay is due tomorrow." Kineko laughed at a few groans and she walked over to where Kurama stood as the class left the room. At the moment he was talking to one of the student, who happen to be a girl, and happened to be flirty with him. Kineko wasn't happy about that, actually she found it wrong. Kurama didn't seem to like it either.

"I'm sorry Ms. Drom, However," He answered the girl, "Nothing you do will get you from doing the essay, you will do what the rest of the class does and if you ever try that again I will drop you from my class." The girl shut up quickly and was gone in seconds, making Kineko start laughing.

"Sounds like your having fun." Kineko laughed as she sat on his desk as he picked up his stuff.

"You would never guess how many girls in my classes have hit on me today." Kurama sighed as he picked up his briefcase.

"Actually I think I could," Kineko laughed, "any girl would want a handsome, older guy like you and especially if it means they get all A's in his class."

"Oh so you think I'm handsome?" Kurama questioned as he glanced over at her, her face going red for a second then leaving.

"Yeah," Kineko laughed, "What about it?' Kurama laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing at all." He answered as he started to make his way to the door, with Kineko right beside him.

"I wonder where Mixy is?" Kineko muttered, cause she had tried to call her and hadn't got an answer..

"I saw her this morning." Kurama answered as the walked over to the coffee place. Kineko blinked slowly and looked up at him.

"Where?" She questioned as they walked into the shop and ordered coffee and walked over to a stall and sat down, Kurama pulling out her book.

"Going into the university." Kurama replied as he handed her the book, "I thought she was with you today."

"No not today." Kineko muttered as she flipped open the book to see he had went through and corrected it a bit, "You didn't have to put so much work into it!' Kineko gasped as she stared at the story.

"Well, I started it and I couldn't put it down and then this morning I read it again as start correcting it." Kurama laughed messing with his hair, Kineko blinked and looked through the book.

"But the whole things worked on?" She muttered as she looked through it, Kurama laughed and messed with his hair again. Which she found was something that he did often though only when he was nervous.

"I woke up early and anytime I had I worked on it." Kurama laughed and got up and got their coffee. Kineko blinked and blushed, he had read it twice and any time he had he read it. Kurama returned a few minutes and sat back down.

"I could help you work on it if you like." He chuckled; Kineko smiled largely and nodded quickly making Kurama chuckle again, "Well that must be a yes." He laughed as he stood up and grabbed his coffee.

"So let's get to it!" He laughed as Kineko smiled widely jumping up and hugging him making him blush. Kineko quickly let go and grabbed the book and her drink as they quickly made there way back to the university where Kineko's car was.

"So when are you going to get a car?" Kineko asked when they reached her car.

"Once I get to unpack all the stuff in my house and I get my first pay check." Kurama laughed as he got in the car. Kineko smiled and looked over at him.

"You want to drive?" She questioned and Kurama laughed, "I would love too." Kineko smiled and moved to the passenger seat, throwing him the keys, "Then it's all yours." Kurama smiled and jumped into the car, after a few minutes of Kineko explaining who to use the car they drove off to her house.


End file.
